Los tres estados
by azrael-nothing
Summary: El primer paso es la negacion, sin importar nada se niega el suceso, luego viene la aceptacion y por ultimo un cambio dentro de todo esto. El amor tambien pasa por estas etapas y aun más si es de parte de una chica que no siente nada.
1. Negación

Buenas tardes/días/noches, he regresado con un conjunto de one-shot para una de las pocas parejas hetero que me agradan. Serán un total de tres. Este está basado en los sucesos del cap. 193. Espero los disfruten ;D

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la historia y los personajes son creación de Nakamura-sensei quien nos hace sufrir con su gran trama mensual (TT-TT), tampoco gano dinero ni mucho menos =)

* * *

Negación

En cuanto vio aquella mirada que le dirigió a donde antes estuvo su mayor enemigo (a palabras de Sho), sintió la necesidad de escuchar de nuevo su declaración de guerra. Nadie tenía el derecho de arrebatársela, ella era de su propiedad.

Sho había llegado a esa conclusión desde que la madre de Kyoko la había abandonado en la posada de sus padres, inevitablemente ella se convirtió en su sirvienta personal, trabajaba con tal devoción hacia él que simplemente asumió que era suya. Sin embargo, nunca espero ese tipo de reacción ni mucho menos ver ese brillo en los ojos de su ex amiga de la infancia. Ese brillo tan especial que él le había arrebatado con el fin de condenarla a existir sólo para él. Después de lo que había ocurrido con Reino, él había decidido que nadie la tendría, pero el brillo había vuelto y ni siquiera estaba dirigido a él. Ese hombre que la tomó a su carga cuando él la boto.

Ahora ella miraba el lugar donde él estuvo con tanta tristeza y pesadumbre, el ligero anhelo de una doncella esperando ser reconocida por su caballero seguía presente en su aura. Lo odiaba, odiaba a la cursi y estúpida Kyoko, es niña tan pura que en verdad merecía un príncipe. La odiaba, ella jamás estaría a su disposición. Sin embargo la Kyoko llena de odio, el cual la hacia tan preciosa, estaba ansiosa por ese estúpido actor. Nadie. Cuando se dice nadie, ni siquiera el gran Tsuruga Ren, tenía derecho a quitarle lo que por derecho él había creado y se había ganado por sus propios medios.

Justo antes de que huyera, la detuvo tomando su muñeca y sin ninguna delicadeza, azoto el delgado cuerpo de la chica contra uno de los pilares (Kyoko no era cualquier mujer delicada, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar ese golpe). El conductor lo observo consternado jamás había visto a Shotaro perder la calma, pero como siempre cuando Kyoko estaba de por medio nada se aplicaba a lo que los demás conocían de él. La acorralo con sus largos brazos, ella lo miraba desafiante y molesta, aunque en sus ojos, allí, escondido estaban la tristeza e incertidumbre. Le exigió decir que él no significaba nada para ella.

Pero de nuevo, la pesadumbre se colaba entre sus palabras, ella ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando se lo dijo. Kyoko se alejaba lentamente de él o quizá no tan lento, ya había pasado un año desde que había declarado que ella era su sirvienta y por lo que sabia Tsuruga siempre estaba al pendiente de esa mujer. Posiblemente Mogami no se diera cuenta pero para alguien observador era obvio que el actor mayor la deseaba como una mujer. Le molestaba esa cercanía y que en ese momento ella estuviera defendiéndolo por sus grandes capacidades actorales. ¿Habría cosas entre ellos que él no supiera?

¿Acaso eran tan cercanos?

Era incierto el decidir eso por las palabras de la chica pero sin pruebas le restaba negarlo y llenar la de más odio hasta que se condenara a si misma, pronto no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su venganza y en derrotarlo.

La obligo a caer en su propia trampa, ella siempre fue tan fácil de manipular y tan densa, cuando pico el anzuelo la tranquilidad regreso a su cuerpo. Tsuruga no existiría en la mente de la chica y él se encargaría de ello. Ella negaría al actor y él la tomaría como suya.


	2. Aceptacion

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la historia y los personajes son creación de Nakamura-sensei quien nos hace sufrir con su gran trama mensual (TT-TT), tampoco gano dinero ni mucho menos =)

* * *

Aceptación

Kyoko nunca pensó estar en una situación similar, sus demonios chillaban ante la clara luz que emitía su sempai. Después de todo era normal que los hermanos Hell hicieran cosas fuera de lo común como en aquellos momentos en donde Setsu se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su querido onii-san. Por fuera el rostro de Setsu lucia tranquilo mientras Caín la tomaba de la cintura apegándola a él y mirando fieramente a Murasame, el director explicaba la siguiente escena, pronto terminarían la película.

A pesar de estar en una situación tan comprometedora para su pureza, Kyoko no pudo evitar pensar que era cálido estar tan cerca de Tsuruga y ni de que hablar de la protección que le proporcionaba la sola presencia del actor, sin embargo pronto ya no tendría que fingir ser la hermana menor de Caín Hell, ni una excusa para estar cerca de Tsuruga mas que los encuentros ocasionales dentro de LME. Después del estreno de Box-R, por fin se presentó un papel protagónico, sin ser una villana, pero tampoco una delicada princesa como siempre deseaba.

Aun así amaba a Tsubaki, su papel en Tokyo Crazy Paradise, le faltaban quince capítulos para terminar por lo que el director decidió que ya era tiempo de comenzar a emitir los veinticinco que ya se habían grabado con anterioridad.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, podía sentir el aliento de Caín rozarle el cuello, era caliente y húmedo. El director seguía hablando pero ella sólo podía concentrarse en la respiración de Caín, quien había escondido su cabeza entre su cuello, se puso rígida, las miradas de los otros actores se clavaban en ellos poniéndola aún más nerviosa y sus demonios se habían esfumado hace un tiempo.

Ese doki, doki (aun cuando negara todo lo relacionado con el amor, esa pequeña parte suya enamorada de los cuentos de hadas seguía usándolos) la embriagaba, se negaba a caer de nuevo en las garras de ese sentimiento tan terrible capaz de provocar el pandemónium y la idiotez humana en cantidades obscenamente excesivas.

El director termino de hablar se aclararon unas cuantas cosas más y los mando a maquillarse, restaban unas cuantas escenas y era importante la apariencia de B.J. Kyoko se movió automáticamente por los pasillos siguiendo a Tsuruga.

Esos sonrojos ante la actitud seductora e infantil de Ren, los halagos, su preocupación por él, pronto cobraron sentido en los pensamientos de Kyoko. Aun cuando quisiera negarlo…

Se detuvo bruscamente. Tsuruga paro su caminata hacia los camerinos y volteo a ver a la chica, ella estaba consternada y paralizada, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus blancas mejillas.

… Ella amaba a Ren, y por fin lo estaba aceptando.


	3. Cambio

Por fin llegamos al final de esta historia - conjunto de one-shot -. Espero hayan sido de su agrado, disfrute mucho escribiendo sobre ellos. Posiblemente regrese con un one-shot sobre los dos kuon ;D espero en verdad hacerlo.

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene grandes cantidades de spoiler por lo que si no han leido el manga hasta el capitulo actual por favor no me culpen de arruinar sorpresas o usar demasiado el contexto y dejar la incertidumbre.

Disclaimer: Yo no gano nada, es gratis =D, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei.

* * *

Cambio

Ren sonrió amablemente ante las cámaras, todos buscaban obtener la premisa, aun no había visto a su prometida; estaba seguro que había un huracán en las oficinas de LME. Yashiro lo miraba penetrantemente, lo culpaba de la próxima tragedia y él se sabía culpable.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina donde el presidente de LME se encontraba consternado viendo como sus empleados volaban de un lado a otro y misteriosos seres diabólicos emergían de los rincones oscuros. En cuanto el presidente localizo a Ren, con su mirada, corrió a exigirle explicaciones sobre su declaración y la actitud de Mogami. En ese momento la chica se encargaba de destruir el mobiliario, alguna que otra persona y por supuesto las ilusiones de Lory.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalada de Ren, se petrifico por un instante, (Kuon internamente sonreía mientras pensaba que ella era su chica). Su amada novia camino sensual y maligna justo como una emperatriz provocando el terror en Yashiro, quien se escondió tras Ren usándolo como un escudo humano. Ren sonrió nervioso, habían pasado cuatro años desde que Box – R fue estrenado, después de eso se dio el boom para la carrera de Kyoko que junto con su desarrollo físico creció exponencialmente volviéndola una mujer hermosa y reconocida como actriz, una actriz que está a la altura del actor Tsuruga Ren.

Sin embargo, para los celos de Tsuruga, los fans aumentaron. Claro que eso no era un problema tan grave, después de todo, los actores necesitaban a las personas para seguir en sus carreras. Los problemas vinieron cuando el hostigamiento de sus rivales (Sho, Reino y Kijima)creció como la espuma del mar y no sólo eso sino otros actores se agregaron al sequito de acosadores de Kyoko, provocándole una dificultad al protegerla y protegerlos a ellos de los celos de Kuon. Ren hasta ese momento no había revelado la verdad de su relación, Mogami aun se sentía avergonzada cuando él la tomaba de la mano en privado, con el trabajo era hasta cierto punto un inconveniente para la joven Kyoko quien aun no era reconocida y popular en aquel entonces. Pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente.

Sonrió cuando Kyoko se acercó molesta con un puchero en el rostro. Ella golpeo contra su pecho la primera plana del periódico al cual le había anunciado sus planes, conocía a la perfección la noticia. Yashiro, quien se había asomado, tembló al ver la evidencia del crimen que Ren había cometido, el aura oscura de Mogami se atenuó dejando ver un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. De inmediato ella comenzó a realizar los extraños movimientos que tanto la identificaban. Estaba exigiendo una explicación y a su vez intentando explicarse a sí misma lo que sucedía.

Ren estaba a punto de detenerla cuando el teléfono de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar, extrañada ella saco el aparato. Un aura llena de incertidumbre y temor comenzó a rodearla miro de reojo a Tsuruga antes de contestar como si estuviera pidiendo un poco de ayuda. Los ojos de Kyoko tras unos segundos después de haber contestado se abrieron enormemente, seguido se aguadaron provocando un desconcierto en los demás. Tsuruga que seguía los gestos de su novia de inmediato supo quien era la persona que llamaba, no tuvo que escuchar el tímido papá que pronuncio Mogami. ¿Quién le había dicho? La voz de Kyoko seguía siendo temblorosa apenas y se le escuchaba, la trágica aura llena de tristeza y temor a morir inundo el lugar.

Tsuruga busco con la mirada a Lory, el culpable del próximo desastre. El presidente de LME intentaba escapar, se encontraba a un metro de la puerta, Ren camino rápidamente hasta detener al presidente, la sonrisa amable y temible apareció en el rostro de Ren, un pésimo presagio para el amigo de su padre. Estaba a punto de traumar de por vida a Lory cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, extrañado contesto de inmediato ¿Quién sería? La suave voz de su madre se escucho del otro lado. Ren se sintió algo incomodo en ese momento. Su madre lo felicito inmediatamente, ella se encontraba muy entusiasmada ante la idea de tener otra hija, aun cuando consideraba a Kyoko como su otro Kuon, el parloteo de la mujer no se detuvo junto con los intensos gritos de su padre que se escuchaban al fondo.

La ex modelo esperaba que pronto hubiera un fecha estable para el acontecimiento puesto le quedaban pocos días de vida, Ren sonrió circunstancial ante las exigencias de pronto la dulce voz de su madre fue remplazada por la voz de barítono de Kuu y sus acalorados reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

Mogami, se acercó segura a su novio, apretaba molesta su teléfono. Con inusitada rapidez arrebato el celular de Tsuruga, un silencio tenso lleno lo que quedaba de las oficinas. El silencio se extendió por unos minutos más hasta que…

_Kuu, Tsuruga y yo nos vamos a casar – dijo provocando una nueva parafernalia y consiguiendo la sonrisa más bella y sincera del actor más codiciado de Japón. Por fin su vida estaba cambiando y lo hacía para bien, no tenias que mirar dos veces a Tsuruga Ren para saber que en ese momento era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

* * *

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron esto, se que es tarde pero este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Mar quien se termino todos los capitulos del manga en dos dias para leer esto. Eres un amor! Chocolates para todos y nos vemos ;D


End file.
